Ações tem conseqüências
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: O que acontece quando Will desobedece uma ordem direta e entra num banco cheio de criminosos? Aviso: Discussão e disciplina de adultos. Não gosta disso? Não leia!
1. Chapter 1

**N / A:** Não é de agora que sabemos que a Equipe do FBI (Criminal Minds) se relacionam como uma grande família.

Em alguns episódios isso ficou bem evidente.

Mas neste caso, quero deixar a família mais intimista, com traços mais evidentes.

Espero que todos gostem.

E, claro, sua opinião vai tornar meu dia melhor.

****Eu não possuo Mentes Criminosas e seus personagens.**

Eu apenas os emprestei para esta história.

* * *

**1\. Introdução**

Antes de iniciar, gostaria de deixar claro alguns pontos. E funções de cada membro da família.

**David Rossi** e **Erin Strauss** são casados e pais de Aaron Hotchner e Penelope Garcia.

**Aaron Hotchner** e **Lucy Taylor** são casados e após a morte de Haley ela assumiu o papel de matriarca da família. É muito respeitada por todos.

Lucy é uma personagem criada por mim. Ela é a chefe de algumas Unidades de Segurança Publica.

Ela é filha de **Mac Taylor** e **Stella Bonasera** (CSI NY). Irmã de **Carlisle Cullen** (Crepusculo).

Filhos (Do mais novo ao mais velho):

**Jack Gideon Hotchner**

**Spencer Reid Hotchner**

**Jennifer Jareau Hotchner**

**William LaMontagne** –Depois de observarem a carência paternal de Will, Lucy e Hotch decidiram adotá-lo. Embora seja namorado de JJ.

**Derek Morgan Hotchner**

Neto:

**Henry** \- Filho de JJ e Will.

.** NOTA FINAL: Eu sei, eu sei. É uma ficção de fãs, então é apenas uma imaginação e por favor continue lendo e estou esperando pelo seu comentário**

* * *

**Pov Hotch**

Recebi uma ligação. Assim que ouvi-lo em alto e bom tom "_pai, preciso da sua ajuda!_"

Era Will.

Ele me relatou rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, sua voz estava trêmula e parecia não acreditar que algo tão grave aconteceu. Desliguei o telefone imediatamente e contei para minha esposa e filha.

Deixamos as crianças com a babá em casa e partimos na direção de Will.

"_Amor, você está bem_?" JJ disse enquanto abraçava ele. Ele estava muito abatido, sua 'parceira' havia sido morta na sua frente.

Pouco depois a cavalaria chegou.

Minha esposa solicitou a presença de um helicóptero e dois ônibus com agentes federais e claro, nossa equipe. Isso aconteceu porque em pouco tempo, haviam descoberto que os assaltantes já haviam cometido o mesmo crime 7 vezes.

Finalmente, eu e minha esposa tivemos a oportunidade de ficar sozinhos com ele, percebemos que ele estava desconfortável.

"_Você está bem filho_?!" Eu e minha esposa perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"_É, acho que sim_!" Ele disse olhando para o chão. Seu olhar estava longe.

"_Vem aqui_!" Minha esposa disse o puxando para um abraço. Eu me uni a eles e ficamos cerca de 5 minutos ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas dando um pouco de conforto que ele precisava.

"_Obrigado!_" Ele sussurrou para nós antes de continuarmos as investigações.

Minha esposa e minha mãe (Erin Strauss) estavam resolvendo alguns assuntos burocráticos, pendurados no celular, em uma área mais reservada.

E aconteceu o grande incidente que poderia ter sido previsto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Hotchner**

Prentiss havia encontrado Will.

Eu a chamava pelo rádio e ela não dizia uma palavra. Meu coração acelerou. Mas eu tínhamos que prender o grande violão dessa história.

Morgan e ele estavam em luta corporal, quando os vi, Morgan estava em desvantagem, então, atirei sem pensar.

Morgan estava tossindo, tentando recuperar seu fôlego "_está bem filho?_" Questionei preocupado, afastando sua camisa do pescoço para verificar se não havia sido ferido.

_"Pai eu estou bem" _Ele disse empurrando minhas mãos com força. Ele apenas não queria perder tempo. Queria encontrar Will, assim como eu.

Finalmente encontramos Prentiss e Will. Ambos estavam molhados de suor e puxando o ar com força, como se quisessem recuperar suas emoções. Eles haviam passado por um inferno.

"_Filho_?!" Eu disse me lançado ao chão ao lado dele, ele ainda estava amarrado aos dois explosivos. Eu o abracei com força e ele enterrou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e chorou copiosamente.

"_Senhor_?!" Um agente disse, nos interrompendo. Ele estava cheio de equipamentos para soltá-lo.

Enquanto Will era desamarrado ele questionou desesperado "_Pai e as crianças_?!".

"_Eles estão seguros!_ _Dave e JJ estão com eles. Não há nada a se preocupar_!" Ele respirou aliviado.

Will e Morgan conversavam muito, estávamos caminhando em direção ao meu carro, ouvi Morgan dando uma bronca e outra nele, não pude deixar de sorrir internamente. Chegamos no hospital em poucos minutos e Carlisle já estava nos aguardando no saguão. Ele rapidamente levou nosso menino para sala de emergência.

Liguei para o presidente do FBI (chefe direto de minha esposa). Ele havia dado o cargo de Coordenadora Geral para ela.

"_Christopher cadê minha esposa_?!" Eu o questionei severamente. Estava cansado demais para cerimonias.

"_Está a caminho do hospital_!" Ele disse rapidamente.

"_O que vocês fizeram com ela_?" Questionei rígido demais.

"_Ela está bem Hotch, parece que você não sabe quem é Lucy. Ela detonou uma delegacia só para ter a oportunidade de ir até vocês._" Ele disse com um sorriso na voz. Mas eu não entendi nada.

JJ, Dave e as crianças chegaram. Minha filha me abraçou apertado. Peguei meus meninos (Henry e Jack) no colo de uma vez só. Finalmente minha família estava segura de novo.

* * *

**Pov William**

Eu não posso ser julgado por querer proteger aquelas pessoas inocentes. Pensei que eu morreria ali mesmo, com a bomba em meu peito.

Quando meu pai me encontrou a única coisa que ele fez foi me trazer conforto. Ele sabia que eu precisava daquilo. Não houve bronca ou olhares de reprovação. Apenas Conforto. Ele me levou para o hospital.

Meu tio já sabia tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele respirou fundo e começou me olhar com cautela. Ele pediu privacidade ao meu pai e irmão e quando estávamos apenas eu ele e uma das enfermeiras ele solicitou:

"_Tire suas roupas_" com uma voz muito firme, que me fez ter calafrios.

Com ajuda dele e uma dor insuportável, tirei a jaqueta que estava vestindo. Depois a camiseta. Ele olhou com cautela o curativo que um socorrista fez.

"_Foi feito um bom trabalho aqui_" ele disse com cautela. Ele segurou em meu queixo e virou meu rosto pro lado direito e depois para o lado esquerdo.

"_Okay_" Ele disse dando um passo pra trás. Eu fiquei parado apenas o observando.

"_Tire as calças_!" Ele disse rispidamente

"_Mas tio_?!" Respondi em derrota.

"_Agora_!" Ele gritou me fazendo tremer. Com dificuldade, abri meu cinto e depois o botão da minha calça. Eu só estava utilizando uma das mãos. Isso iria demorar, então, mais uma vez, meu tio me ajudou, aproveitou e tirou meu calçado e minhas meias.

"_A cueca também_!" Ele disse apontando com o dedo indicador.

"_Não_!" Eu disse ignorando seu comando.

Então ele se aproximou, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e sussurrou para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir "_não está aberto para discussão. Suas escolhas o trouxeram aqui. Agora, aceite as consequências!_"

Tremi em cada uma de suas palavras. Mas, ele estava certo. Coloquei a mão na aba da cueca mostrando que minha escolha era obedecê-lo e ele me ajudou mais uma vez.

"_Filho, a enfermeira lhe ajudará tomar um banho e.._"

"_Eu não preciso de ajuda_!" Eu o interrompi enquanto ele falava.

Mas ele me olhou de uma forma que eu congelei. Então, ela me pegou pela mão e me levou até o banheiro. Com uma esponja ela me lavou de cima a baixo. Certeza que eu corei. Estava morto de vergonha.

Ela pegou a toalha e começou me enxugar. "_Não é necessário_!" Eu disse sem graça, enquanto enrolava uma toalha em volta da minha cintura.

"_Você está tentando controlar alguma coisa aqui William_?" Meu tio disse vindo atrás de mim, visivelmente irritado.

"_Não tio! Eu apenas disse que posso me secar sozinho_!" Eu disse com firmeza.

Então ele me agarrou pela orelha "_aiii_i" eu disse enquanto tentava segurar sua mão, mas ele se manteve firme. Me arrastou para perto de uma poltrona e sem pensar muito ele me ajustou em seu colo para que meu braço/ombro não ficasse desconfortável.

"_Tio o que está fazendo_?" Eu questionei tentando me livrar.

Meu tio puxou a toalha a minha cintura expondo meu bumbum.

Instintivamente olhei para enfermeira. Ela era mais velha, provavelmente tinha uns 45 anos ou algo assim. Ela sorriu olhando para meu bumbum branquinho pronto para ser castigado.

Meu tio começou sem pensar.

SMACK, SMACK "_Desculpe-me_!" * SMACK, SMACK * "_Ai_!" * SMACK, SMACK * "_Não p-por favor, por favor, tio_" * SMACK, SMACK * "_Tenho sua._." * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "._.atenção, agora_?" * SMACK, SMACK * _Owwwwww_ ...

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "_Não_" * SMACK "_ouvi_" SMACK "_sua_" SMACK "_resposta_" SMACK "_simmmm_"

Eu não era louco de dizer uma palavra contrária. A enfermeira trocou meu curativo e me entregou um daqueles vestidos abertos nas costas.

"_Qual é?! Não tem uma calça por aqui_?" Eu sussurrei para que apenas ela ouvisse.

"_Tem. Mas o vestido deixará seu bumbum de fora. Ele tá tão bonito vermelho que eu não tenho coragem de cobri-lo_" Ela disse Com um sorriso no rosto. Eu encolhi.

Meu tio deu algumas instruções e se retirou junto com a enfermeira.

"_Tudo bem filho_?!" Meu pai questionou quando retornou com meu irmão.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, mas instintivamente caiu uma lágrima em meu rosto. Sequei rapidamente e apenas meu pai notou.

"_Está de vestido irmão_?!" Morgan disse procurando alguma graça.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos. Papai sorriu.

"_Carlisle foi difícil, não foi_?!" Ele questionou me olhando, eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

"_Will_?!" JJ entrou correndo no quarto. Nos beijamos e abraçamos.

"_Mas você está bem_?" Ela questionou.

"_tio disse que preciso fazer um raio x, mas ele disse que aparentemente estou bem. O socorrista fez um bom trabalho_." Eu disse a ela.

Ficamos conversando por uns 20 minutos. Até que minha mãe invadiu o quarto. Ela estava visivelmente destruída. Sua aparecia estava péssima. Papai deu um beijo rápido e ela se aproximou de mim. JJ saiu para nos dar privacidade.

"_Filho_?!" Ela disse se aproximando beijando meu rosto de cima a baixo.

"_Aiii mãe!_" Eu disse com um sorriso. Era o maior ataque de beijos que ela já havia me dado. Ela finalmente parou e me abraçou apertado. Eu só conseguia sentir sua respiração, ela não disse uma palavra. Já estávamos ali por uns 10 minutos. "_Querida_?!" Papai se aproximou preocupado.

"_Estou bem Hotch!_" Ela murmurou se afastando levemente. Então, papai me abraçou e me arrancou da maca me girando pelo ar. Mamãe começou a dar risada. Mas antes de ele me colocar de volta ela se aproximou questionando

"_O que é isso?_" Mas eu me livrei do aperto do meu pai e fui me afastando de costas com a mão no vestido tampando meu bumbum. Mas ela e o papai me cercaram e cada um puxou um lado do vestido que me cobria, expondo meu bumbum vermelho.

"_O que aconteceu aqui_?!" Ela disse olhando ao meu pai.

"_Eu não fiz nada!_" Ele disse a ela tentando se justificar. Era óbvio que eles queriam lidar com minha desobediência/ imprudência juntos.

"_Foi eu_!" Meu Tio disse entrando no quarto com a enfermeira.

_"Willian fez escolhas muito erradas hoje, suas escolhas poderiam ter tido um destino diferente desse que você vê! Eu apenas lhe solicitei coisas normais, mas ele queria fazer ao modo dele. Seu filho precisa entender que ele tem que seguir regras! Além disso, por sorte, Seu braço é a única coisa machucada em seu corpo_." Carlisle disse trazendo minha mãe de volta à realidade. Ela e papai se olharam e ali eu descobri que meu destino estava feito. Eles iriam me matar.

Os três deram uma risada sarcástica um pouco longa.

"_Will vamos fazer o raio X, se tudo estiver ok, você será liberado_"

"_Haverá algum medicamento_?" Meu pai questionou.

"_Sim! Mas eu quero aplicar pessoalmente. Duas vezes ao dia_" Carlisle disse me fazendo encolher.

"_Aplicar_?!" eu perguntei rapidamente.

"_São injeções! Elas irão te ajudar a sarar mais rápido!_" Gemi em derrota.

"_Não tem outra forma_?" Questionei tentando mudar a mente do meu tio.

"_Tem sim, medicamento oral_" Ele disse e eu respirei aliviado.

"_Mas não há nada que você possa fazer para que eu mude sua medicação_" Ele disse e me fez encolher. Papai e mamãe sorriram. Provavelmente isso foi escolha deles. Para me fazer pensar melhor nas consequências dos meus atos.

_"De preferência com uma agulha acima da média"_ Minha mãe disse irritada.

Não sei por quanto tempo conversaram ou o que disseram, mas sei que em pouco tempo meu tio me deu alta. Minha família estava toda reunida do lado de fora. Não preciso dizer que fomos todos para casa não é?!

* * *

Dave estava preparado um jantar em nossa casa.

"_Ele sabe preparar uma festa_" meu avô Mac disse revirando os olhos.

"_Essa é uma pequena reunião, para uma família bem grande_!" Dave disse entre os risos.

Sua auxiliar começou distribuir taças pela casa. Morgan ia colocando na boca quando Dave o impediu. Papai deu risada.

"Tortellini de Bolonha" Dave disse colocando sobre a mesa e nos convidando para o jantar.

"_Estamos reunidos porque devemos comemorar a vida_" Ele disse levantando a taça na minha direção. "_mas acima de tudo, devemos comemorar o amor que temos uns pelos outros, que Isso permaneça para sempre_!" Dave disse fazendo todos se emocionarem e brindar.

"_Agora pode beber Morgan_!" Dave disse fazendo todos darem risada.

"_Will?!_" Reid se aproximou de mim.

"_Oi Spence_" Respondi dando um murro leve em seu peito.

"_Eu queria dizer que estou muito feliz por estar bem e..."_ ele pausou para respirar profundamente. Ele é mais sensível. Coisa rara de se ver.

"_Calma irmão.. eu estou aqui!_" Eu disse puxando ele pelo pescoço _"te amo_!" Ele sussurrou em meu peito

"_Eu também te amo_!" Eu disse dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"_Eu já disse o quanto amo vocês?_!" JJ disse se unindo a nós.

Pouco tempo depois vi que Jack estava colado na nossa mãe. "_Ei irmãozinho_" eu disse pra ele me aproximando dos dois.

_"Oi_" Ele disse chateado.

"_O que você tem?_" Perguntei preocupado.

"_Mamãe disse que já é hora de ir pra cama. Mas eu não quero dormir!_" Ele disse cruzando os braços e eu fiz uma careta, ele deu risada.

"_Willl?_!" Ele disse esticando os braços para mim

"_Will está machucado filho_" Mamãe disse a ele e ele ficou mais triste ainda.

"_Mãe, pode deixar, eu consigo!_" Eu disse pegando ele apenas com o braço direito.

Ele encaixou a cabeça no meu pescoço e logo estava dormindo. Me sentei no sofá com um pouco de dificuldade e pude analisar cada familiar meu e eu apenas agradecia internamente. JJ me deu mais do que eu sonhava. Papai se sentou ao meu lado "_o que está pensando filho_?"

"_É tão complicado_!" Eu disse pra ele e ele sorriu.

"_Obrigado!_" sussurrei com vergonha.

"_Obrigado pelo que_?" Ele questionou olhando em meus olhos.

"_Por ser meu pai_!" Respondi a ele.

"_Nada me alegra mais_!" Meu pai respondeu me dando um beijo na face.

"_Precisamos colocar Jack na cama!_" Eu disse a ele.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e caminhamos em direção ao quarto. Henry já estava dormindo, eu e JJ fizemos questão de ficar com ele até ele adormecer.

Com um pouco de dificuldade coloquei Jack na cama.

"_Dói muito_?" Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

"_Um pouco_!" Eu disse tentando deixar mais fácil.

"_Depois que Carlisle aplicar a medicação vai ser melhor_." meu pai disse.

"_E o sr sabe quando isso vai acontecer_?" Questionei com cautela. Realmente estava doendo.

"_Depois da nossa conversa!_" Ele disse rígido demais.

"_Então depois de uma surra daquelas, meu tio vai simplesmente.. eu tô muito fudido_!" Eu disse tentando encontrar graça. Em outro momento ele me daria uma bronca para cuidar da minha língua, ou algo assim. Mas meu pai estava com um semblante muito triste:

"_Quando eu o vi entrando naquele banco, pensei que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de te ver. Aquela foi uma das piores dores que já senti. Me senti impotente e.._"

_"Sinto muito_" eu o interrompi

Eu o abracei com cuidado, ele estava com respirações profundas, controlando o choro que queria surgir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Will**

A campainha tocou. Saímos do quarto para ver quem era.

Cristhoper invadiu nossa casa. Todos temiam a presença dele. Ele é bravo demais, não suporta que as coisas sejam feitas sem a permissão dele. E só tem uma pessoa que o coloca na palma da mão.

"_Oi chefe!_" Mamãe disse com um sorriso.

_"Oi_" Ele respondeu a girando no ar com um abraço.

Ele se aproximou de nós "_Oi Hotch_!" Ele disse ao meu pai, ambos deram um aperto de mão.

"_Oi Will"_ Ele disse me olhando com cautela.

"_Você sabe o grande susto que nos deu_ hoje?" Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

"_Sua mãe acabou com uma delegacia só para ter a oportunidade de ir atrás de você!_" Ele disse em alto e bom tom, fazendo todos pararem de conversar para prestar atenção.

"_O que_?" Questionei sem entender.

"_Você teve uma atitude totalmente imprudente, inesperada e inconsequente_!" Ele me disse rigidamente. "_Não nega ser filho de quem é_!" Ele disse olhando para minha mãe, todos confirmaram com um sorriso.

"_Eii.. estou bem aqui_!" Ela respondeu do outro lado o fazendo rir.

"_Assim que você_ _entrou no banco, sua esposa e sua mãe ficaram incontroláveis. Derek conseguiu conter Jennifer. Mas sua mãe..._" Ele disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça em negação.

"_Foi preciso que quatro homens a tirasse de lá"_

"_Você não deveria ter se metido!_" Ela trovejou um pouco irritada.

Ele a olhou de uma forma que faria qualquer um de nós congelar, mas ela o ignorou. Ela estava chateada o suficiente.

"_Por uma medida auto-protetiva eles a colocaram numa sala e ela simplesmente fugiu de lá"_ Ele disse relembrando a cena.

"_Sala? Você mandou que eles me prendessem como uma criminosa!"_ Ela disse irritada.

"_Faria de novo, sem pensar_!" Ele respondeu rispidamente fazendo meu pai e meus avós concordarem.

"_Para nossa sorte, você já havia sido liberto. Ou tenho certeza que aqueles criminosos teriam mais uma refém_" Ele disse chateado.

"_Agora entendo porque minha irmã chegou ao hospital daquela forma_" Carlisle disse sorrindo.

"_Eu tive que dar uma grana muito alta para que o sargento se acalmasse_" ele continuou falando.

"_Ainda não recebi a minha parte_" Mamãe disse irritada.

Todos deram risada.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e começamos a conversar. Minha mãe se aproximou de nós, e em algum momento se agachou para que ficasse em contato visual conosco e disse bem baixinho para que apenas eu e ele ouvíssemos "a_ próxima vez que você fizer algo tão estupido como aquilo, terá que encontrar outra pessoa para te ajudar!_" Ela disse com firmeza para seu chefe.

"_Eu só fiz aquilo pra te proteger_!" Ele disse com sinceridade, tentando se justificar.

"_Sabe.. se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Will, eu nunca te perdoaria_" Ela disse muito chateada.

"_Eu.. Sinto muito_!" Ele disse chateado. Confesso, nunca vi um chefe, no nível dele, pedir desculpa depois de tomar uma decisão de proteção.

Interrompi a pequena conversa deles

"_Mas mãe.. ele não é culpado por minhas escolhas_!" Eu tentei argumentar.

"_Que você fez uma escolha idiota, todos nós sabemos! Mas eu poderia_.." ela tentou argumentar. Mas foi parada por ele:

"_Você poderia o que? Entrar lá e se tornar mais uma refém? Eu nunca poderia aceitar uma coisa assim!_" Ele disse um pouco irritado.

"_Você não sabe!_" Ela disse com firmeza.

"_Querida, fizemos a melhor escolha que poderíamos fazer. Eu faria novamente se fosse preciso!_" Ele disse. Então ela se silenciou ou aquela pequena discussão iria demorar muito para acabar.

"_Voltaremos a conversar! Estou cansada o suficiente para não fazer isso agora!_" Ela disse.

_"Só pra constar: Você me deve isso_!" Ele disse entregando um pequeno recibo em suas mãos.

_"O que_?" Ela questionou ao olhar uma quantidade extensa de números.

"_Eles nunca iriam se calar por menos_" Ele disse dando risada.

"_Vou falar o que falo para os meus filhos: Sua escolha, sua consequência!_" Ela disse dando risada.

"_Sua mãe é inacreditável Will_" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"_Eu sei!_" Respondi a ele. Mamãe sorriu, se levantou e saiu.

"_Eu admiro muito isso que vocês têm!_" Eu disse a ele.

"_Oi?_" Ele questionou com cautela.

"_Eu já fiz estágio em algumas unidades e de longe tem um relacionamento assim. Alguns chefes só querem que suas ordens sejam cumpridas_" eu disse a ele.

"_Eu sei. Conheci sua mãe quando ela ainda era uma menina. Trabalhei bastante para ela ser quem é hoje. Eu nunca poderei deixar que ela se coloque em perigo. Garanto que ela vai fazer você pensar sobre suas consequências._

_Mas, desde quando ela começou trabalhar para mim eu sabia que tinha que treiná-la. Sei que o sucesso do nosso trabalho em equipe deve-se muito as escolhas dela. Ela é a pessoa mais incrível, mais amável e mais teimosa que conheço!_"

"_Eu ouvi isso_!" Ela disse sorrindo.

"_Eu nunca poderia fazê-la cumprir ordens sem me questionar. Eu dou essa liberdade e sei que isso é algo que jamais vai acontecer em outros lugares. Mas tudo o que eu puder fazer para protegê-la, eu vou_." Ele disse com firmeza.

"_Eu aprecio isso!_" Eu respondi.

Então ele convidou meus pais, chamando em silêncio, apenas com o dedo indicador. Para que pudessem ouvir o que ele tinha para falar. Assim que meus pais se aproximaram ele começou:

"_William, recebi uma ligação hoje. E era do responsável da sua equipe. Na verdade ele me ligou porque me deve uma._

_Ele havia ficado feliz por você ter pego um dos bandidos. Mas ele odiou a hipótese de se colocar numa área de risco. Principalmente após perder uma parceira. É algo que nenhum chefe de equipe gostaria de ver._

_E.. eu gostaria muito de dizer isso de outra forma. Mas não posso! Ele encerrou seu estágio_" Ele disse chateado.

"_Ele não pode!_" Eu disse controlando a respiração para não chorar. O nó na garganta era insuportável. Eu definitivamente quebrei todos os protocolos possíveis.

"_Eu entendo sua chateação_" Ele disse me olhando com cautela. Então, quando vi o olhar dos meus pais de decepção, me sentei na poltrona e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça. Então ele se ajoelhou e colocou a mão em meus joelhos para me olhar com cautela.

"_Mas eu conversei com sua mãe. E eu quero te dar uma chance em nossa equipe!"_ Ele disse levantando meu queixo para o olhar nos olhos.

"_O que?_" Questionei com cautela.

"_Mas se você fizer aquilo novamente você vai estar em sérios problemas comigo. Ouviu?!_" Ele disse severamente o suficiente para me fazer encolher.

"_Não ouvi sua resposta William. Você me ouviu?_" Ele disse rispidamente.

"_Sim senhor_!" Respondi

Então ele me puxou para um abraço sussurrando "_seja bem vindo a nossa equipe!"_

_"Obrigado" _Sussurrei em meio ao seu abraço.

Quando ele estava se afastando o chamei com cautela _"Sr?_"

"_William?_"

"_Quando o sr diz que estarei em sérios problemas, o que quer dizer_?"

"_Faça algo estupido que vai descobrir!_" Ele disse em tom de deboche.

"_Parabéns filho!_" Meu pai disse, mudando minha mente.

"_Parabéns bebê!_" Mamãe disse em seguida.

"_Lucy, Hotch, ensinem uma boa lição ao garoto para que algo como o que aconteceu hoje, nunca mais se repita. E ele tenha certa dificuldade ao se sentar amanhã no trabalho_" Pude me contorcer por ele falar algo tão íntimo de forma natural. Mamãe realmente conversa sobre tudo com ele. Será que ela conta todas as nossas façanhas? Questionei internamente.

"_Certeza!_" Meu pai respondeu de volta a ele me tirando do devaneio. Ficamos ali, comemorando a "vida" por mais 2h. Até que meus pais me convidaram para sair com eles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov Will**

"_Onde vamos?_!" Questionei com cautela.

"_Para casa de Mac_!" Minha mãe respondeu entrando no carro. Meu pai me aguardou para que eu entrasse no carro e fechou a porta. Acho que ele pensou que eu fugiria. Assim que ele se sentou no banco do motorista me olhou pelo retrovisor "_precisamos de privacidade, por isso estamos indo até lá!_" Ele disse chateado, me explicando o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

"_Eu sei pai, tudo bem!_" Eu disse enterrando minha cabeça no banco.

"_Filho?! Chegamos!_" Papai disse me acordando.

"_Eu não sei como pude pegar no sono tão rápido_" eu disse a ele tentando justificar.

"_É que nosso dia foi cansativo ao extremo"_ Ele disse me puxando pela mão de forma delicada. Era como se ele tivesse punindo ele mesmo sobre minhas ações.

Assim que entramos papai já começou o discurso "_Filho, estamos cansados demais para começar alguma palestra longa ou te questionar porque estamos aqui. Você já sabe porque estamos aqui. Então, não há muito o que dizer agora!_" Ele disse com firmeza. Mamãe se sentou em uma das poltronas, apenas nos observando.

Geralmente, mamãe foge desse momento. Ela sempre diz que odeia saber que o papai está tendo 'a conversa' com a gente. Mas hoje, ela estava diferente.

Ela queria assistir.

_"Vem aqui!_" Meu pai se sentou no sofá e bateu na sua própria perna.

_"O que?_" Questionei me fazendo de desentendido. Era óbvio que eu sabia o que ele queria.

"_Anda Will"_ Ele disse dando um tapa na perna novamente.

"_Não no seu colo Hotch!_" Tentei argumentar. Eu sabia que ele fica mexido quando eu o chamava pelo nome. Mas ele simplesmente ignorou. Ele estava cansado demais para entrar em qualquer jogo meu.

"_Eu estou velho demais para isso_!" Eu praticamente implorei.

Na verdade já fazia algum tempo que eu e meu pai apenas conversávamos. Eu e JJ já estávamos morando sozinhos com Henry, fazia cerca de 1 ano e meio e nesse período, meu pai falava comigo com um adulto. Me dava dicas, E mesmo que fosse me colocar contra a parede, nunca saiu mais do que uma boa bronca. Confesso, todas as vezes senti um frio na espinha como se fosse apanhar. Mas, sem problemas. Eu só não estava preparado para receber a mesma punição de antes.

Mas óbvio, ele queria me ver como um fedelho rebelde.

"_Willian, não temos o tempo todo** filho**_" ele disse dando ênfase no 'filho' como se tivesse dizendo não se importar por eu chamá-lo pelo nome.

"_Pai, faz tempo que não.._" eu disse engolindo minhas próprias palavras.

"_Eu sei, mas as coisas precisam mudar!_" Ele disse rígido demais. Eu nem sabia o que fazer mais. Então, em passos de tartaruga me coloquei em sua frente para que ele pudesse me dizer qual passo seguir.

"_Tire o cinto_!" Ele disse para mim. Instintivamente olhei para ver se ele estava de cinto. E não estava. Então, Respirei aliviado, pensando que ele havia mudado de ideia sobre me castigar. Eu me curvaria facilmente para receber meu castigo como um homem. Mesmo que fosse de cinto. Fiz um movimento para entregá-lo.

"_Não pretendo usar isso filho. Você não vai apanhar com ele" _Gemi em derrota e lancei o cinto sobre o sofá com toda minha força.

"_Agora abra o botão e zíper da sua calça_" Ele disse com firmeza.

"_Não pai, por favor!_" Tentei argumentar. Mas ele nunca mudaria sua mente. Com um suspiro pesado fiz o que ele solicitou.

"_Agora vem aqui"_ Ele disse me puxando pela mão. Ele me colocou em seu colo. O jeans era rígido o suficiente para me deixar com bumbum bem empinado, esperando as palmadas iniciarem.

"_Preparado_?" Meu pai questionou e antes que eu pudesse responder ele me deu uma palmada que me fez tossir. Assim ele continuou:

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK , SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK *

"Eu me sinto como um bebê." reclamei em meio as palmadas. Mas ele não estava interessado em ouvir. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"Tudo bem chorar filho ... faz parte disso" * SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK ...SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK , SMACK, SMACK

"_Okay filho. Levante_!" Ele disse me ajudando com delicadeza para que eu me colocasse de pé.

Respirei aliviado. Ele finalmente havia acabado. Ou foi isso que eu pensei, até ele abrir a boca: "_Tire a calça!_" Ele disse com firmeza.

"_Não papai_"

"_William_" Ele disse com firmeza.

"_Pai, eu sou um homem_!" Eu disse a ele. Mas ele ignorou. "_Eu não sou uma criança_!" Eu disse irritado.

"_Não há nada que possa dizer que me faça mudar a mente. Então, se quiser que termine rápido, faça o que pedi!_"

"_Por favor!_" Eu insisti mais uma vez.

"_Agora!_" Ele disse áspero. Puxei a calça para baixo com raiva de mim mesmo. Acabei tropeçando.

"_Pode tirar tudo_!" Ele sugeriu. Fiz o que ele solicitou com muita chateação. Olhei para minha mãe com vergonha de estar nessa posição. Mas ela ignorou. Seu olhar era frio. "_Aqui_!" Ele disse batendo na perna novamente.

"_Não quero!_" Eu disse. Mas ele me pegou pela mão e me guiou ao seu colo.

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "Ai!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "Ai!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "Aiiiii!" eu dizia entre as picadas. Mas estava quase impossível manter o controle de minhas emoções. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,"Ai!"

Ele parou para que eu pudesse controlar a respiração, enquanto fazia círculos em minhas costas.

Com certa delicadeza ele colocou a mão no elástico da minha cueca. Instintivamente, coloquei a mão para segurar. Qual é?! Minha mãe estava logo ali, me olhando feito um pirralho mimado, recebendo palmadas no colo do pai. Eu já estava humilhado o suficiente. Ele prendeu minha mão sobre as costas e com uma mão só, de forma rápida ele puxou minha cueca, expondo meu bumbum já vermelho. Mamãe saiu, pensei que ela havia nos dado privacidade para terminar. Mas ela havia pensado outra coisa. Em outro momento, eu já estaria em lágrimas. Mas, eu queria provar ao meu pai que já era um homem. E iria tomar meu castigo como um.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "ufff" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "ai pai" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK , SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "ai" SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK * "aiiii" * SMACK, SMACK *

"_Hotch isso não está dando certo!_" Mamãe quebrou o silêncio. Ele respirou fundo e parou a sessão.

"_Certeza_?" Ele perguntou a ela. Mas não ouvi sua resposta.

"Okay querida. _Se é seu desejo_!" Ele disse. Então, ele me deu uma palmada leve na coxa esquerda que me fez saltar, mas foi mais de susto do que dor.

"_Levante-se_" Ele me disse. Levantei rápido demais. Cobri minhas partes, quando me lembrei que minha mãe estava lá conosco. Respirei aliviado por ter sobrevivido.

"_William vem aqui_". Minha mãe disse batendo no próprio colo.

"_Não_!" Eu respondi rápido demais.

"_William!_" Ela disse mais irritada.

"_De jeito nenhum!_" Respondi a ela. Enquanto colocava minha cueca de volta no lugar.

"_Não é uma escolha_!" Ela disse. Mas eu ignorei. Então, ouvi um barulho de cinto. Quando olhei meu pai, ele estava dobrando meu próprio cinto nas mãos.

"_Faça o que sua mãe disse_" Ele disse com firmeza me mostrando.

"_Não!_" Eu respondi rápido demais.

Então ele me acertou nas pernas "_anda William_" Ele gritou.

Aquilo ardeu feito fogo. _"Aí_" reclamei em resposta.

"_Eu sou um adulto_!" Eu disse a ele.

"_Vamos ver!_" Ele disse acertando mais uma vez em mim.

"_Aí"_ gritei dando um salto e me afastando dele.

Ele estava bravo. Jogou o cinto em algum lugar pela sala e se aproximou irritado de mim.

Me agarrou pela orelha e me deu palmadas, me guiando até minha mãe. Tentei me proteger colocando a mão. Mas ele acertou a maioria de forma alternada.

SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww ... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK , "pareeee papai" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Minha mãe me pegou pela mão. Neste momento, meu destino já estava feito. Eu não faria nenhum movimento que pudesse machucá-la. Então, cedi, e me deitei e m seu colo. Sem pestanejar, ela arrancou minha cueca numa puxada só. Ela estava com um objeto sólido na não, provavelmente uma escova de banho (de madeira) ou o instrumento do vovô.

"_Me diz que é um homem agora_!" * SMACK, SMACK *

"_Desculpe-me_!" * SMACK, SMACK *

"Ai!" * SMACK, SMACK *

"Não p-por favor, por favor, mamãe." * SMACK, SMACK *

"isso dói!" SMACK, SMACK

"sinto muitooooo" * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK *

"mamãe?" * SMACK, SMACK *

Owwwwww ... * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK,

Owwwww ... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Ela só parou quando eu finalmente, cedi ao meu próprio orgulho e chorei feito um bebê. Mas senti seu suspiro pesado. E então, ela continuou.

"_Você sempre vai ser um menino para mim._" Ela disse chorando, e desta vez continuou me batendo apenas com a mão. Mas o que importava?

Eu já estava dolorido o suficiente.

_"Eu" _ SMACK,

_"Vou" _* SMACK

_"Fazer" _SMACK

_"Isso" _SMACK

_"Quantas" _ SMACK

_"Vezes" _SMACK

_"Forem" _SMACK

_"Necessárias" _SMACK

_"Me ouviu?" _SMACK

_"William, perguntei se me ouviu?_!" Ela disse irritada. *SMACK, SMACK

"_Siiimmmm_" eu disse em meio às lágrimas. **SMACK, SMACK

"_Sim o que William?_" Ela disse irritada

SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww ... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK _"Sim senhora mãe_" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "Pareee por favor mamãeeee"

Tentei colocar minha mão para proteger, eu não aguentava mais.. mas ela bateu na minha mão com tanta força que eu senti latejar por minutos. Eu gritei _"aiii_" enquanto puxei minha mão para frente.

SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww

Ela continuou.

"_Desculpe mãe_!" Eu implorei. SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK, "aiiiiiiii"

"_Por favor mamãe_!" Eu gritava em meio às lágrimas que se intensificavam a cada batida. SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACk

"_Pare! Por favor!_" SMACK, SMACK,

"_Eu não aguento mais!_" * SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww

"_Eu prometo que vou obedecer_!" SMACK, SMACK

Então eu parei de insistir e recorri a única coisa que eu poderia.

Meu bumbum estava ardendo como um inferno. Certeza que eu não me sentaria por semanas. Agarrei ao braço do sofá e enterrei minha cabeça, enquanto chorava feito um bebê. Confesso, chorei alto demais, até para mim. Eu estava exausto de me fingir de forte.

SMACK, SMACK, * SMACK, SMACK _"Querida?!"_

"_Lucy!_" Meu pai disse com firmeza * SMACK, SMACK "_Ele já teve o suficiente_!" * SMACK, SMACK

Ele disse a segurando pela mão. Senti que eles entraram numa espécie de luta.

Então, ela finalmente parou e seu choro estava bem semelhante ao meu. Papai a abraçou bem ali, comigo ainda em seu colo. Ele sussurrava coisas amáveis em seu ouvido, do tipo: _"Ele está aqui querida" _

_"seu bebê está aqui!"_

Eu demorei tanto para começar a chorar que eu pensei que nunca conseguiria parar. Depois de conforta-la, meu pai me puxou delicadamente minha cueca e me levantou do colo da minha mãe. Ele me puxou para um abraço. Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito e chorei, chorei muito. Ele não estava preocupado em me ver como um menino, e nessa altura do campeonato, eu também não. No início, meu choro era alto demais, depois passou para alguns soluços e no final, apenas algumas fungadas fortes que pareciam me deixar sem ar.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem!_" Ele disse fazendo carinho nas minhas costas em círculos.

"_Sinto muito_" eu sussurrei entre as fungadas.

"_Eu sei filho_" Ele respondeu.

"_A mamãe me odeia, não é?_!" Eu disse limpando minhas próprias lágrimas e me afastando dele.

"_Ela nunca poderia te odiar_" ele respondeu com firmeza.

"_Ela me bateu com muita raiva_" eu disse chateado.

"_Olhe pra mim_" Ele disse puxando meu rosto para que nossos olharem ficassem unidos.

"_Eu e sua mãe te amamos demais. E só de pensar em te perder_.."

Ele respirou fundo e continuou "_Nunca, nunca poderemos te odiar_."

Dei de ombros com esse discurso. É óbvio que minha mãe estava me odiando. Ela nem se aproximou de mim para me dar conforto. Ela não disse que tudo estava bem.

"_Filho, lave seu rosto_" meu pai disse me empurrando para o banheiro. Voltei do banheiro, peguei minha calça e vesti enquanto me torturava internamente.

"_William?!_" Ela me tirou do devaneio.

"_Eu e seu pai temos algumas coisas para falar pra você!_" Minha mãe disse batendo no sofá para me unir a eles. Papai me entregou um copo de água.

"_Obrigado_" eu respondi. Eu realmente estava precisando daquilo. Mas permaneci em pé, encostado sobre a parede a frente deles.

"_Aqui_" Mamãe disse batendo no sofá para me unir a eles. Gemi internamente.

"_Antes de falar com você, gostaríamos de dizer que já conversamos com JJ e ela aceitou todos os termos_"

"_Okay_" eu disse me sentando com eles. Minha vontade era levantar com a dor latejante.

"_Filho, você vai trabalhar comigo e com sua mãe por um mês. Queremos ter certeza que vai começar a seguir regras._" Meu pai disse rigidamente.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Limpando uma lágrima indesejada que saiu inesperadamente.

"_Você vai fazer estágio com Peter Burke" _Crimes do colarinho branco?! Sério?! Questionei internamente me castigando.

"_Peter é um cara sensato, vai te ensinar muitas coisas. E vamos ter certeza que ele vai te fazer seguir cada etapa do castigo_"

_"Okay!_" Eu disse quase inaudível.

_"Você está de castigo por tempo indeterminado. Vai ser do trabalho pra casa e de casa para o trabalho_" Eu confirmei com a cabeça chateado. Mas estava pronto para cumprir.

"_E.. último e não menos importante.."_ Ela interrompeu meu pai, mas parou para respirar.

"_Vocês vão voltar a morar conosco"_ Ela disse severamente.

"_O que?"_ Questionei com cautela.

"_Filho, depois de conversarmos bastante, decidimos que seria melhor para vocês estarem conosco. Porque.._" meu pai tentou dizer, mas eu o interrompi com um abraço.

"_Obrigado_!" Eu disse o apertando.

"_Pensamos que ficaria chateado e..._"

_"Eu nunca poderia pai!_" Eu disse voltando a me sentar em frente a eles.

"_Hoje eu senti uma dor, que nunca mais quero sentir!" _Mamãe disse.

"_Eu sei!_" Eu sussurrei olhando para minhas mãos.

_"Sinto muito!_" Eu disse a ela.

"_Eu sei que sente_!" Ela disse de forma amável. Eu a olhei de forma confusa. Achei que ela tivesse me odiando.

"_Estou esperando você vir me abraçar!_" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"_Mamãe!_" Eu disse levantando para abraçá-la

"_Eu sinto muito!_" Eu disse enquanto meu choro intenso ameaçava voltar.

"_Eu te amo tanto!_" Ela disse para mim.

"_Pensei que a senhora estivesse com raiva_." Eu disse em seu peito.

"_Eu estava!"_ Ela disse com firmeza. Então ela me afastou do seu aperto e me forçou a olhá-la nos olhos.

"_Eu odeio bater em qualquer um de vocês. Só de pensar que seu pai vai castiga-los, já quero sumir._

_Mas se qualquer um de vocês, arriscar a vida, assim como você fez hoje. Eu vou bater, bater, bater até eu me dar conta que nunca mais essa façanha se repetirá. Confesso, se seu pai não estivesse aqui hoje, teríamos ido longe demais!_" Ela disse chateada, derramando algumas lágrimas.

_"Will._"

"_Oi mãe_!" Eu disse a ela, secando minhas próprias lágrimas.

"_Prometa-me: você nunca mais vai fazer algo assim de novo_"

"_Eu prometo mamãe_!" Eu disse com sinceridade.

"_ Filho, Você sabe que morar conosco de novo vai te colocar na linha, não sabe?!_" Papai me questionou confuso.

"_Pai, eu não me importo. Você sabe que eu amo vocês mais do que a mim mesmo_"

"_Acho que vai ter dificuldade para se sentar por um tempo_" meu pai disse chateado, fazendo uma careta.

"_Tudo bem pai!_" Eu disse a ele.

_"Nós vamos dormir aqui?_" Questionei meus pais.

"_Gostaríamos de ir para nossa casa. As pessoas estão lá. Eles querem ficar perto de nós. Mas se quiser, podemos ficar aqui. Não tem problema!"_

_"Eu quero ir!_" Eu disse a eles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Will**

Entramos no carro e partimos em direção a nossa casa. Não preciso dizer que fiz o caminho deitado, não é ?!

Algumas luzes estavam apagadas. Mas meus irmãos estavam lá, me esperando no sofá. JJ pulou em meu colo. " _Vamos morar aqui! Sinto muito!" _Eu disse em seu ouvido.

" _Já era algo Que Eu queria mesmo!_ " Ela Disse com um Sorriso no rosto. "_Eu te amo!_" Eu disse a ela dando um beijo demorado.

" _Esquecemos a melhor parte do castigo!_ " Papai e mamãe disseram se aproximando de nós.

" _Duas semanas em quartos separados_ !" Eu gemi pela primeira vez.

" _Mas_ ." Tentei argumentar.

_"Sem mas!_ " Papai disse firmemente. Revirei os olhos e JJ sorriu. Ela já sabia que essa parte da punição.

" _Papai foi muito duro?_ " Ela perguntou preocupada, quando eles se afastaram.

" _Não! Ele estava tranquilo, acho que ele sabia que eu já estava me castigando .. mas a mamãe ..._ " Eu disse que ela estava finalizando com uma careta.

" _Mamãe_ ?" Ela questionou confusa. " _Sim! Nunca queira ver mamãe irritada"_ eu disse a ela "_Não consigo imaginar. Mamãe sempre foge .._ " JJ disse relembrando as vezes que mamãe teve que presenciar nosso pai lidando com nossas ações.

" _Não dessa vez. Ela queria provar que não está disposta a perder nenhum dos seus filhos_ " e disse dando um beijo no pescoço da minha amada.

" _Will, JJ_ " Dave disse se aproximando. Sorrimos em resposta.

" _Devem estar cansados_ !" Dave disse dando um beijo em nós.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos e ele pediu que eu fosse me mudar para um pijama. Era a escolha mais certa, ele tinha razão! Pensei. Acelerei meus passos e caminhei em direção ao quarto dos meus pais, seria o único lugar que eu ficaria confortável, nossa casa estava repleta de familiares. Tomei um banho gelado, pensando em aliviar o dor no meu braço e principalmente refrescar meu bumbum ferido. Mas estava pior do que nunca. Sai do banheiro, me sequei lentamente e lancei uma toalha sobre a cama. Coloquei minha camiseta com certa delicadeza. Quando sem intenção, olhei para o espelho e vi minha mãe que havia feito em mim. Realmente era um ótimo trabalho. Ela conseguiu! Levantei minha camiseta e olhei com cautela, meu bumbum estava todo vermelho e tinha algumas marcas redondas, causadas pela escova.

Acabei de levando um susto quando percebi meus pais e meus avós entrando no quarto e me olhando lentamente. Acho que congelei porque eles tiveram tempo o suficiente para me analisar.

" _Você fez isso?_ " Mac questionou meu pai, mas não obteve resposta.

_"Não sabíamos que estava aqui_ _querido_" Stella permitido justificar a presença deles no quarto.

" _Era o único lugar da casa que pensava estar desocupado_" Respondi envergonhado puxando uma toalha para me cobrir.

" _Não se envergonhe amor_ !" Arin disse tentando me deixar confortável.

" _Poderia ter trancado na porta, não é filho ?_ !" Meu pai disse em desaprovação.

" _sim_ " _._ Respondi doido para dar um soco em mim.

" _Tenho certeza de ficará desconfortável por uma ou duas semanas_ " Mac disse, mas foi repreendido por Stella " _Mac_ "

" _O que é querida? Reconheço uma boa marca de longe!_ " Ele disse sorrindo.

" _ISSO Não Tem graça pai!_ " Minha mãe Disse com firmeza. E ele a puxou para um abraço.

" _Ótima escolha!_ " Dave sussurrou perto de mim, desviando minha atenção da pequena reunião que se iniciava no quarto dos meus pais.

" _O que?_ ", Pergunta sem entender.

" _Pijama sem cueca_ " Ele disse piscando e sorrindo. Sorri envergonhado.

" _Você está destruído filho!_ " Dave disse passando a mão nos meus cabelos ainda molhados. " _Precisa dormir por ... três dias"_ Ele disse gargalhando.

" _Querida, você também precisa descansar_ !" Arin disse para minha mãe.

" _Eu sei, mas não posso. Preciso organizar algumas documentações e ..._ " Ela tentou justificar, mas foi interrompida por Mac: " _Isso não é uma sugestão!_ "

Pude ver minha mãe revirar os olhos. Foi então que a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

" _Família_ !" Tio Carlisle disse entrando, com certa empolgação. Meu estômago afundou.

"_Oi querido_!" Stella disse dando um beijo em sua cara. Eles conversaram alguma coisa que eu prefiro não notar.

" _Will, você sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui_ ?" Ele me questionou com cautela.

" _Sei, você veio me medicar. Certo?_ " " _Sim!_ " Ele disse abrindo sua maleta sobre a cama.

" _Vem aqui!_ " Meu tio me chamou com o dedo indicador. Caminhei devagar, até ficar cara a cara com ele.

" _Quero que se curve sobre a cama_ " Ele disse _"Não!_ " Eu retruquei rápido demais.

" _Will_ " Ele disse cansado, mas firme. Então, cedi. Apoiei meu corpo sobre a cama e abracei o travesseiro do meu pai. Olhei rapidamente e percebi que meu tio havia um frasquinho com medicamento e injeção. Eu queria fugir. Mas ao mesmo tempo quis provar que iria assumir como consequências dos meus atos como homem. Minha família já sofreu o suficiente por um único dia. Neste momento percebi também que meu pai se lançando na poltrona com as mãos na cabeça. Ele estava visivelmente abatido. Enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e aguardei meu tio.

"_O que está fazendo_?" Minha mãe gritou. Por instinto olhei rapidamente e vi que meu avô a estava agarrando. Ela estava tentando se soltar. Com certa delicadeza meu tio se uniu a eles e puxou um pouco da calça dela. Ele queria ser discreto e dar algum tipo de privacidade. " _Pare de se mexer_ !" Meu avô gritou zangado dando uma palmada estalada, enquanto ela estava se contorcendo.

" _Me solta_ !" Ela gritava tentando fugir.

" _Você vai me machucar!_ ", Meu avô gritou rispidamente. Ela instintivamente (com medo de machucá-lo) parou e meu tio foi rapido, aplicando o medicamento na minha mãe.

" _Isso vai ajudar você a descansar!_ " Meu tio disse dando um beijo na sua cabeça.

" _Eu vou te ..._ " ela tentou dizer, mas o remédio fez efeito rápido demais e ela acabou adormecendo ali, nos braços do meu avô.

Sem pensar muito, meu tio se aproximou de mim. Ele puxou minha calça com facilidade "_boa escolha"_ Ele disse o mesmo que meu avô. Se referindo à ausência da cueca. Ele passou a mão levemente sobre mim. Era como se sentisse a temperatura da minha pele. Pude gemer em alguns momentos. A dor era insuportável. Só de tocar, eu lembrei.

" _Relaxe filho_ !" Ele dizia enquanto eu me contorcia levemente sobre a cama. " _Papai fez um belo trabalho em você_ " Ele disse chateado

" _Mamãe_ " pigarreei. Minha voz foi abafada pelo travesseiro.

" _Minha Irmã ?_ !" Ele questionou sem acreditar. " _Will, como está a dor no seu braço_ ?" Ele questionou preocupado, enquanto alisava minha pele ferida.

_"Dói a maior parte do tempo. Mas acho que estou me acostumando_ " eu disse com sinceridade.

" _Nunca podemos nos acostumar com a dor._ " Ele disse rispidamente. Ele pegou alguma coisa em sua maleta. Passou um algodão gelado sobre a minha pele. Então eu mordi o travesseiro e acho que fiquei rigido demais demais. Eu estava totalmente contraído, pronto para receber meu medicamento. Então, fechei bem os olhos. Como se pudesse ignorar um dor que poderia surgir. " _Relaxe Will"_ meu tio disse dando uma palmadinha em mim.

" _Aiii_ " resmunguei em resposta.

"xiiiiii ... _Respire fundo!_ " Ele disse para mim enquanto massageava minhas costas.

Dei duas respirações profundas e relaxei um pouco meu bumbum. Quando eu estava esperando uma picada, ele afastava meu bumbum, expondo meu ânus.

E passou algo gelado em mim. Era gelado o suficiente para me fazer gemer. Então contraí novamente.

" _Apenas relaxe_ !" Ele disse. Mas eu contraia mais. Confesso, estava com medo.

" _Abra_ !" Ele disse para mim. Como eu poderia?

" _Will, filho! Você me ajuda, eu te ajudo!_ " Ele disse quase sem paciência, mas eu ou ignorei de forma descarada.

" _Okay. Então você tem duas opções. Ou você abre, ou convido sua avó para abrir para você_ !" Ele disse e eu revirei meus olhos. Agarrei ou travesseiro o mais forte possível e relaxei.

" _Preciso que relaxe mais_ !" Meu tio falou massageando meu bumbum, me ajudando a relaxar. Ele colocou um termômetro em mim que me fez tossir.

" _Já está terminando_ " Ele disse a mim. Enquanto continuava massageando meu bumbum. Soou aquele apito horrível e Ele tirou delicadamente.

" _Que bom filho! Por sorte, você não tem febre!" _Ele disse arrumando minha calça e me puxando para cima.

" _Você vai tomar esse comprimido agora e se sentir dor, vai falar para um dos pais. Combinado_ ?" Ele disse a mim.

" _Sim_ "

" _Apenas por segurança, gostaria que você dormisse aqui, com seus pais_ " Ele disse com firmeza.

" _Vamos deixar a injeção para outro dia_ " Ele respondeu dando uma piscadinha para mim, me fazendo ficar aliviado. " _Acho que seu bumbum está ferido demais para provocar qualquer dor_ " Ele sussurrou para mim.

" _Obrigado!_ " Eu disse a ele enquanto o abraçava.

Meu tio e meus avós começaram organizar o quarto dos meus pais e eu preferi sair e aproveitar um pouco da noite com minha esposa amada.

* * *

**Pov Hotchner**

Quando Carlisle me contou o que queria fazer não me agradou. A princípio neguei, mas todos eles me disseram que seria o melhor para ela. Me sentei na poltrona e aguardei. Mas se eles quisessem minha ajuda, não poderiam usar.

Eles se organizam ali mesmo no nosso quarto. Eu sabia que não teríamos privacidade, não tão cedo. Eu não poderia dizer o contrário depois de passarmos por um inferno.

Me deitei ao lado da minha esposa e passei a mão na sua face. Pude contemplar sua beleza e agradecer por ser uma matriarca desta família tão indisciplinada que eu lhe dei.

Não observei como fizeram, mas em pouco tempo colocaram mais duas camas de casal dentro do meu quarto. Pude sorrir ao vê-los tão empenhados para estar conosco após um momento tão conturbado.

Depois de algumas horas, nosso filho retornou ao quarto. Olhou de um lado para outro procurando o lugar em que poderia dormir.

" _Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser_ ", eu disse o convidando para nossa cama. Sem pensar muito ele aceitou. Afinal, ele não tinha muitas opções. Se deitou ao meu lado e o puxei para meu peito, lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça e agradeci por ele estar tão perto. Não foi difícil para ele adormecer, estava exausto.

Eu não consegui pregar os olhos. Quase pedi que Carlisle me aplicasse algum medicamento também.

Pouco mais de 4h da manhã, Minha esposa começou a se enfrentar ao meu lado.

" _NÃOOOO_ !" Ela gritou se sentando. Não preciso dizer que ela acordou todos que estavam no quarto, não é?

Eu abracei com força enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido " _Xiiiii ... tá tudo bem amor, tá tudo bem_ !"

Ela começou a chorar baixinho, enquanto me agarrava com força. "_Will"_ ela tentou dizer em meio a lágrimas.

" _Ele está bem aqui_ " eu disse me afastando um pouco e mostrando nosso filho. "_Mamãe, estou bem aqui!_", Ele disse a puxando para um abraço. Ela parecia tão indefesa.

Carlisle se aproximou rapidamente com mais um calmante " _Fique bem a_í!" Eu ordenei em alto e bom tom.

" _Isso vai ajudá-la_ " ele disse tentando ajudar. "_Olha Cunhado, não quero ser ingrato, nem algo do tipo. Mas ela precisa passar por isso sem medicamento_ " Eu disse rudemente.

" _Penso o mesmo_ " Dave disse interrompendo nossa pequena cena.

Aos poucos minha esposa se acalmou, não houveram mais resquício de medicamentos. Percebi que ela encolheu na cama. " _Não há nada para envergonhar amor_ " eu disse a ela. " _Todos querem estar aqui para passarmos por isso juntos_ "

Carlisle estava no pé da nossa cama " _Não se preocupe irmã nós ..._ " Foi então que a minha esposa se deu conta de que Carlisle tinha a medicamento no princípio " _Eu vou te matar_ " Ela disse correndo na cama pronta para atacá-lo. Ela se lançou para alcançá-lo. Mas Mac a pegou ainda no ar, lhe deu uma palmada e ordenou

"_Se acalme garota_ "

Ela parou de lutar e com uma força puxada se libertou do aperto do Mac "_Você o ajudou_ ", ela reclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ela voltou para perto de nós e deu _uma olhada congelada_ em Carlisle " _ainda teremos oportunidade de conversar_ "

" _Espero que não_ " Mac disse em tom imponente.

" _Ou o que?_ " Ela questionou pronta para briga.

" _Acho que os ânimos estão alterados. Melhor vir se deitar amor_" eu disse enquanto a puxava delicadamente para a cama.

" _Você não pode estar falando serio_ " Ela reclamou para mim.

"_ Você está assustando Will .. além disso, as crianças podem acordar"_ Eu disse a ela. Com um suspiro pesado ela finalmente relaxou.

Foi bom ter minha família completa no café da manhã. Ouvir as risadas dos meus filhos e brincar com Jack e Henry.

Percebi Will se sentar desconfortavelmente algumas vezes e tentar esfregar seu bumbum discretamente.

" _O que está pensando amor?" _Minha esposa me tirou do devaneio.

" _Eu não poderia querer mais nada na vida. Já tenho tudo o que preciso_ !" eu disse a puxando para um abraço.

" _Eu te amo_ !" ela disse-me dando um beijo demorado.

"_Vocês sabem que existe quarto para isso né?_" JJ disse alto demais chamando a atenção dos meninos.

"_Vai me dizer que vocês não se relacionam com seus parceiros?_" Lucy disse dando risada.

"_Eca!_" Reid resmungou. "_Eca?_" Lucy questionou com cautela, pronta para entrar numa confusão. Dei risada.

"_Vocês poderiam nos polpar de coisas assim_" Morgan reclamou.

"_Vocês são inacreditáveis. Estão agindo como se isso fosse um crime_" Lucy disse revirando os olhos incrédula. Foi o suficiente para Morgan abraçá-la e sussurrar em seu ouvido "_Não é isso mamãe. Mas os pais não devem fazer certas coisas em público. É algo que nenhum filho quer imaginar_"

"_Vocês nem imaginam o que fazemos no quarto_" eu disse chamando a atenção deles, os fazendo correr. Demos risada.

"_Amor.. você perceb.._" Lucy iria começar a falar mas desistiu.

"_Pode falar amor_" eu disse, incentivando-a a falar.

"_eu.. Acho que Will está sofrendo mais do que deveria, por algo que eu fiz"_ ela disse chateada.

Respirei fundo e lhe chamei alto o suficiente "_Willian_"

Ele veio rápido o bastante, certamente estava querendo se livrar de qualquer problema "_Pai_?!"

"_Querido.. eu e sua mãe estamos um pouco preocupados com você"_ Eu disse a ele com sinceridade.

"_Não há nada para se preocupar_" ele disse rapidamente.

"_Numa escala de 0 a 10, o quanto está doendo?"_ Eu disse a ele, enquanto o analisávamos com cautela.

"_Isso é mesmo necessário?_" Ele questionou com um suspiro pesado.

"_É sim filho_" Minha esposa disse preocupada.

"_8,5_"

"_Isso é bem alto filho_!" Eu disse chateado.

"_Não quero que se preocupem com isso_" ele disse dando um abraço em Lucy.

"_Filho, nos espere no quarto"_ eu disse.

"_Mas eu fiz alguma coisa?_" Ele questionou preocupado "_Foi o que eu disse?_" ele questionou em seguida.

"_Olha pai, se foi porque pedi para não se preocuparem, é seu direito.. eu._." Ele disse tropeçando nas próprias palavras. Então eu o agarrei pelos braços e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, para que de certa forma eu pudesse acalmá-lo:

"_Will.. pare! Você não fez ou falou nada de errado. Só queremos que nos espere lá_" eu disse. Com um suspiro pesado ele pacientemente fez o que pedimos.

Minha esposa estava com um olhar triste, se culpando pela dor do nosso garoto "_Xiii, ele mereceu cada uma daquelas palmadas_" eu disse, tentando consolá-la.

Juntos fomos até o quarto.

"_Filho_" eu disse chamando sua atenção.

"_Oi Papai_"

"_Eu e a sua mãe conversamos e decidimos minimizar os efeitos das palmadas_" Eu disse e reparei que ele nos olhou com brilho nos olhos, como se quisesse derramar alguma lágrima. Ele pensou em negar, mas não disse uma palavra.

"_Podemos nos ver no banheiro_?" eu disse o convidando a me acompanhar.

"_Tire sua roupa_" eu sugeri pacientemente. Ele gemeu em derrota.

"_Vamos filho, não temos o dia todo_" eu disse com pressa.

"_O sr. vai me dar banho?_" ele perguntou confuso.

"_Isso te preocupa_?" eu perguntei o analisando com cautela.

"_Não é isso.. eu só não queria que a mamãe estivesse aqui_" ele disse envergonhado, olhando para os próprios pés.

"_Isso não é um problema_" respondi a ele. Ele já havia sofrido o suficiente, minha esposa saiu do quarto feito um foguete e ele prontamente arrancou a roupa.

"_Filho, para dar certo a água deve estar entre 35° e 40°, coloque sua mão para ver se está numa temperatura agradável para você. Não queremos que se queime"_

_"Está bem quente, mas suportável"_ ele disse fazendo uma careta.

"_Você deverá ficar na banheira por 20 minutos_" eu disse a ele enquanto jogava os ingredientes na banheira.

"_Vou querer saber o que é isso?_" Ele questionou preocupado.

"_Vinagre e sal grosso. É o famoso banho de salmoura. Seus avós sugeriram que fizéssemos isso. Vai aliviar a dor, A região fica limpa e a circulação ativada favorece a ação do remédio que eu vou aplicar depois_"

"_Okay pai_" ele disse entrando na banheira com minha ajuda, mas antes de sentar ele questionou preocupado: "_Tenho que ficar sentado por 20 minutos mesmo?_" Ele disse prevendo a dor. Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça "_Aiii pai, vai parecer uma eternidade_"

"_Estarei aqui com você_!" eu disse dando o conforto que ele precisava.

Assim que ele se sentou deu um grito "_aiii_" e se levantou novamente.

"_Vamos filho, a água vai esfriar_"

_"Isso ardeeee_!" ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Eu sei_" eu disse "_Mas preciso que seja forte e se sente aí_"

"_Não pai.. tudo menos isso_" ele insistiu. Mas eu pacientemente peguei em sua mão e o acomodei na banheira, ele segurou o grito de dor que iria surgir.

"_Pode apertar minha mão se quiser_" eu disse a ele.

"_Tá doendo_" ele disse chateado.

"_Eu sei filho_"

Ele se silenciou por uns 8 minutos, tentando controlar a dor

"_Papai?!_"

"_Oi filho_"

"_O que vocês sentiram quando eu entrei no banco?_" ele questionou sem graça. Respirei fundo, como se não conseguisse responder sua pergunta.

"_Eu realmente não queria acreditar que você havia ignorado uma ordem direta... e não uma ordem de chefe, mas uma ordem de pai. Você se colocou em risco. Poderia não ter saído vivo de lá. E se isso tivesse acontecido, não sei como seriam nossas vidas_." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

"_Você já pensou se Prentiss não tivesse conseguido desativar aquela bomba?_" ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. "_Ela arriscou a vida para te salvar.. se tivesse dado errado ela_..." não consegui completar a frase. "_Sempre serei grato a ela_"

Com um suspiro pesado, o trouxe de volta a realidade. "_E você consegue imaginar Henry crescendo sem pai?_"

"_Não!_" ele respondeu rapidamente.

"_Nem eu, filho_." eu disse chateado.

"_sinto muito pai. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Prometo que vou seguir as regras que você e a mamãe disserem. Quero ser um herói para meu filho, assim como o sr. é para mim_" ele disse apertando minha mão.

"_Eu sei que sim filh_o" eu disse puxando ele para um abraço.

"_O sr. me ajuda a fazer algo para Prentiss_?"

"_Nada me deixaria mais orgulhoso_."

"_Falta muito pai?_" ele disse colocando a mão na borda da banheira e se ajustando.

"_Três minutos_" eu disse a ele.

"_Acho que não consigo mais_" ele disse chateado.

"_Uma vez minha mãe me obrigou a me sentar numa dessas.. e eu quase morri_"

_"serio pai_?"

"_Eu tinha 16 anos_"

"E você apanhou?" Ele questionou com um sorriso frouxo.

"_Sim. Minha mãe dizia que eu nunca estaria velho demais. Dave sempre foi muito bondoso (assim como sua mãe), mas minha mãe.. até hoje é díficil_" eu disse o fazendo rir.

_"Eu não me lembro o porquê, mas ela havia me colocado de castigo por alguma bobeira. Eu estava cansado e decidi quebrar o castigo. Fui para uma festa, na casa de um amigo. as 3h da manhã a polícia encerrou a festa e levou cada um para sua casa. Fui me xingando o caminho todo, eu já sabia que meu caminho estava traçado. Ela brigou comigo na frente deles. Dave sabia que eu seria um garoto morto e mesmo que ele tentasse, nunca conseguiria me livrar do destino. Mamãe me levou até o jardim e pediu que eu escolhesse um dos galhos. Acertei na terceira tentativa e..._" eu dizia, mas fomos interrompidos pelo alarme no celular.

"_Acabou, você já pode se levantar_" eu disse e ele saltou de alegria. "_Quero que se seque, mas não esfregue._"

"_Vou pedir que se deite sobre a cama_" eu disse a ele e ele prontamente atendeu.

"_Filho, você vai sentir algo gelado. É o gel de canfora. Isso vai diminuir a dor, pois ele tem ação analgésica e anestésica, te deixará mais confortável ao longo do dia_" eu disse passando com delicadeza.

"_Aiii_" ele gemeu em uma outra vez.

"_Você só precisa esperar que ele seque sobre a pele e já está feito_"

"_Papai.. Termine de contar sua história_."

"_Não é necessário_" eu disse pronto a desistir. Ele fez uma carinha triste e com um suspiro cansado continuei.

"_ela me bateu muito mais do que sua mãe fez com você. Mesmo Dave tentando impedi-la, ela continuou. Logo após isso, ela me fez sentar numa água bem parecida com essa. Confesso que quase morri, a dor era insuportável. Dave não suportou ouvir meu choro e mesmo contra a vontade dela, me arrancou de lá. Seu problema com bebida tirava o melhor dela. Os dois se divorciaram pouco tempo depois disso._"

"_Ow papai, sinto muito. Não sabia que._."

"_Não se preocupe filho. Já superamos esta fase difícil. Só contei essa história porque queria dizer que você é um guerreiro e suportou bravamente todas as etapas"_

_"Obrigado por ser meu pai e por me ensinar a ser melhor todos os dias. Eu nunca conseguirei agradecê-lo."_

_"Te amo garoto!"_ Eu disse o puxando para um abraço. _"Agora aproveite esse tempo com JJ e Henry"_ e disse dando-lhe uma palmada leve.

Ele saiu feito um foguete, sua fisionomia já estava melhor e o dia seguiu mais tranquilo como nunca.


End file.
